


oh my!

by shookhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College Student Seungkwan, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Tutor Vernon, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookhao/pseuds/shookhao
Summary: Boo Seungkwan's parents decides to hire him a tutor to help him out with his terrible English. What he doesn't know is that the whole situation will be recorded for a new reality show. On the day of the recording, Chan, his dorm partner, comes across an emergency, which leaves Seungkwan and his tutor alone. What Seungkwan doesn't also know is that his "tutor" is actually an idol of a popular boy group that he stans the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its based on a new reality show that vernon is doing! the girl in the first episode is so cute!

2:53 am

Seungkwan strolls down the sidewalk after an easy day at college. He only had to attend 2 classes today. One being Music, which he loves the most, and the other being English, which he despises the most. Music was his everything. Ever since his beginning of freshman year, he has been uploading covers of him singing to Seventeen, Beyonce, Heize, Dean, Suran, and many more amazing artists. Till now, he's probably gained about 1,700 subscribers. Anyways... He doesn't really HATE English. English was a shitty class that he never really enjoyed throughout his high school years. He wasn't terrible at it, neither fluent at it. The only reason why he decided to take English as his 3rd course during his second semester is because he wanted to be like Joshua from Seventeen. Seungkwan wasn't only attracted to his appearance, he was also attracted to his honey voice whenever he spoke English. He wished that he was his boyfriend, but after a while, there was an announcement of Jisoo and Jeonghan dating. He was not surprised. At this rate, everyone in the Pledis Entertainment would be dating each other. Wonwoo and Mingyu. Minghao and Jun. Jihoon and Soonyoung. The list can go on.

He puts on his ear buds and plays his favorite Seventeen song, What's Good.

**"Play this song and bounce"** **  
**

**"This is your favorite song, get down"**

**"On repeat for 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 hours"**

**"Go with the flow heureume matgyeo"**

**"Joheun ge joheun geo"**

**"Get down or get oucha"**

**"Arrive depart, arrive depart. Yes yes y'all, you don't stop!"**

Vernon's part was his favorite part. He would always repeat it 17 thousand times. There was something in Vernon that made Seungkwan cherish him the most. As makes a turn to the right, the phone rings. He snatches his phone out from his hoodie and answers it. "What do you want Chan-"

"Yo bro, I just crashed into a cafe while drunk driving on my bicycle. " Chan groans.

"How can you drunk drive on a..." Seungkwan tries to hold in his laugh.

"I don't know... My parents are picking me up right now, so have fun with the tutor." then he ends the call.

"Wha- this bitch." he sighs and slides his phone in his pocket until another call shows up. "What do you want fucke-"

"He's hot." Chan ends the call abruptly.

"FUCK OFF-" Seungkwan pauses.  _Did he say HE'S hot? Holy shIT. It's a guy. Wait. What if he's lying? What if the tutor is just some creepy guy?_  Seungkwan then speed walks to his dorm.

 

3:01 am

The door creaks open. Seungkwan pops his head inside.  _Is he already inside? I doubt that._  Then he relaxes and walks towards the refrigerator. He searches for leftover meals from Chan, but instead, comes across a half eaten chicken nugget. Seungkwan groans and slams the door shut. He reaches towards the cabinet and grabs a pack of ramen. He turns on the stove and places a pot of water. As it begins to warm up, Seungkwan takes off his hoodie and shirt. He waddles to his mini tv and switches it on. "Holy fuck it's Seventeen". He fanboys to the Inkigayo 'Oh My' performance and sings along to Seokmin's part. 4 minutes passes by and...  _Fuck, I forgot about the ramen._  He glances at the pot, now spilling water everywhere. He rushes towards the stove and turns it off. "My ruined ramen." he pouts sadly. He carries it to the table and places it along with the bowl and utensils.

 

3:11 am

After his 10 minute meal, he decides to take a shower.  _Wait... I totally forgot about that tutor. Praying that he doesn't come during my pleas- shower time._  He strips off every inch of his clothing off his skin and enters the shower. Shower time was his favorite time. He would just stand there, body against the cold wall as hot water splashes on him, and think about all SORTS OF THINGS. (coughs coughs). He finishes off with his last stroke, and then cleans himself up. Seungkwan turns off the shower and steps out. He grabs a towel nearby and ties it around his waist. He takes out his blow dryer and dries his blonde locks.  _I forgot my clothes._  He groans.

 

3:20 am

He drags his wet body to his room and opens the door. He meets eyes with the figure sitting on the floor. They stare at each other, blushing uncontrollably. Then Seungkwan looks at himself. The figure slams his head on the table and covers himself. "I- I- Uh- Who- Are- You-?" he snatches his blanket and covers his chest.

"I- Uh-" the man tries to speak up. "Um- I- I'MYOURTUTOR." he rushes.

"My wh- what...?" Seungkwan feels his cheeks burning.

"T- Tu- TUTOR." he jolts up. Seungkwan checks him out. Holy FUCK. He chokes on his saliva.

"Yo- your Ver- Vernon ar- aren't you??" he covers his face.  _It's him. IT'S HIM_. He can feel his heart beating in a fast pace. His palms begins to sweat.

"Ye- yeah..." Vernon stutters.

"Holy fuck..." Seungkwan uncovers his face. "Le- let me grab my clothes first..." he runs to his closet. At the corner of his eyes, he can see a tint of red on Vernon's cheeks. He then scurries to the bathroom and puts on his "nice" clothes. Seungkwan walks back and shuts the door. "Um..." he rubs his neck.

"So you know me..." Vernon chuckles.

"Yea- Yeah... I'm a huge fan..." he says in a hushed voice.

"I can tell..." he looks at the stack of albums. "Anyways, you're Boo Seungkwan right?"

"Yeah, I'm a college student."

"Aren't we the same age? 20?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we should speak to each other casually then! Call me Hansol from now on!" Hansol smiles brightly.  _Adorable._

"Alright Hansol!" Seungkwan softly laughs.

"So, I'm here as your English tutor today! How fun!" he cheers out loudly and takes out a packet of worksheets. "Can I take a look at your report card?"

"Shit..." he sighs. He searches on his desk and grabs the sheet. Hansol gets a hold of it and scans it.

"You're pretty smart!- except for English..." he pouts and pats Seungkwan's soft head. He blushes again.

"Yeah, I suck at it. That's why my parents hired a tutor." Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  _Should I mess around with him?_

"It's okay... That's why I'm here!" his huge smile makes him uwu. "Now, let me test you on the basics first..." Hansol flips to the first page. How many members are there in Seventeen? "Answer this in English~" Seungkwan picks up a pencil.  _It's obviously 'thirteen' but..._  He writes 'three-teen'. Hansol jaws hang open. "Seungkwannie! It's thirteen, not three-teen!" he erases it. "You can't write like that just because fourteen is four teen or sixteen is six teen!"

"I was joking! I knew it was twelve~" he giggles.  _Messing around with Hansol is fun..._

"Fine... I'll let you go on this one..." the tutor flips to the next page. What is the official color for Seventeen?  _Rose quartz and serenity, duh._ Seungkwan scribbles down 'blu and penk'. Hansol looks at him dumbfounded. "Come on..."

"It's rose quartz and serenity Mr. Hansol~" Seungkwan giggles. Hansol growls jokingly.

"How about we... talk in English for 10 minutes?" Seungkwan panics.  _Oh god_. He starts the timer on his phone.

"So, why don't you talk about yourself? Let's know each other!" Seungkwan couldn't process each words.

"M- My English- low- qual- quality??" Hansol bursts out loud laughing.

"Oh, your English is terrible?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's okay! I'm here to teach you, don't worry... Let's start off with a basic conversation... How was your day Seungkwan?"

"It was good."

"Great! What did you eat for lunch? I had pork with Jeonghan."

"I ate- eating- eat-...."

"Ate..." Hansol corrects him.

"I ate ramen."

"Ramen is bad for your health! Eat something else instead. Maybe we can go eat together one da-"

"Okay." Seungkwan bluntly says.

"You understand the basics," Hansol returns to Korean "but you need to express your answers more. Like instead of 'I ate ramen' you can say 'I ate spicy ramen with kimchi. It was delicious!' something like that." he nods.

"Wait wait, how long are you staying here Hansol?" Seungkwan suddenly ask.

"20 minutes. I have practice with the members at 3:45-" he glances at his phone.

 

3:43 am

"FUCK-" Hansol groans out loud. He begins to clean up.

"You're screwed..." Seungkwan lends him a hand. They quickly shove everything inside his mini backpack and heads out to the door.

"Uhm.. Thanks for having me here Seungkwan! You're pretty chill... Maybe we can hang out... next time....?" Hansol awkwardly says.

"Oh- Of course! I would love to hang out with you!" he exclaims.

"Alright! Then... See ya next time?" Hansol opens the door.

"Yeah dude..!" Seungkwan messes with his blonde hair. As he steps out, he suddenly turns around and whispers something.

"I heard you during your shower time." he chuckles. "Also, nice body you've got there..." Hansol's eyes trail down his body. Then, he skips away. Seungkwan stands there in shock.  _He heard my... moans?  H_ e crumbles onto the floor and breaks down.

 

3:48 am

As Hansol causally strolls down the streets, he stops and spins around. "Oh shit, I forgot about the cameras. THE CAMERAS IN HIS ROOM."

 

3:50 am

Seungkwan goes on his computer and browses around Youtube for some more Seventeen content. He notices the trash bin near him half way full already. "Didn't I just take out the trash this morning?"


	2. oh my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol decides to visit Seungkwan for another lesson time! As they finish up, they decide to clear up some misunderstanding that happened from the last visit and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue where I left off from last time because ;) this will be the end! maybe. thank you for reading my crackhead fics!

It's been about a month since they last met. Seungkwan was a bit disappointed after Hansol cut off their contact after the recording, but he didn't mind. He kept himself busy by watching the new reality show and Seokmin's Vlive bedtime story. Right when the show was released, he couldn't control his excitement, as he saw his own room being occupied with just him and his favorite idol. Seungkwan could sense the jealousies from Korea, and all over the world. He was just one lucky guy.

Today, was going to be his second lucky day. Earlier, he received an email from the production crew if he was available to record again. Of course he didn't say no. He immediately ditched his plan with Chan and replied back. Then, he proceeded to kick him out of the dorm saying his 'girlfriend' was coming over. Chan already knew the situation and left the dorm, giving no fucks at all. 

 

3:01 pm

Seungkwan wastes his time watching those "10 minutes of Seventeen Vernon doing sexy dances" videos. The door starts banging. He quickly closes the "25 minutes of Seventeen Dokyeom acting cutely" video and turns off the computer. As he makes his way out, he kicks the dirty clothes under the bed and rips off the Seokmin poster from the wall. He didn't want Hansol to know that he's also whipped for Seokmin. Seungkwan likes him for his amazing vocal, his cheerful personality, and his VERY. THICK. THIGHS that could suffocate every Carat, including him. 

"Coming~" he opens the front door and checks the man out.

"Hey Boo~" Hansol chuckles. His tight black jeans and loose blue sweater made Seungkwan drool. You can literally see the outlines of his legs and ass. Seungkwan WANTED to flirt with him at the entrance, but then realized the camera was on. He leads Hansol to his room slowly. 

"So, have you been studying for the past few weeks?" Hansol takes a seat and grabs his supplies out. 

"Of course! I wouldn't want to disappoint my favorite idol~" Seungkwan giggles. 

"Alright then, shall we have an English conversation as our warm up?" he sets everything on the table.

"Okay!" He was determined to surprise Hansol and the viewers with his high quality English. 

"How is your day Seungkwan? For me, I had to go practice. It sucked!" Hansol starts it off.

"I am doing fine. I was watching vi- videos earlier." Hansol smirks.

"Good for you! Did you eat lunch yet?"

"Yes I did! I hav- had jajangmyeon with kimchi for lunch. It was delicious!" Seungkwan exclaims. 

"That sounds appetizing!"

"Di-d you eat lunch Hansol?" Hansol was taken aback from his question. 

"I- no I did not..."

"Do you want food? I will cook for you!" Seungkwan stands up.

"N-no no!" Hansol switches back. "It's alright! I'll eat later!" he pulls him down. "Seungkwan, you improved a lot! I'm very glad and happy~" he pats his head. 

"Thanks~" Seungkwan's cheeks heat up. "So what are we doing today, teacher Hansol?"

"Well, we're going to learn how to write, student Seungkwannie~" Hansol takes out a notebook and a packet. "I need to test you on your spellings." he opens up to a page. "You probably know our song Pretty U right?"

"Of course~ I'm a Carat who knows everything!"

"You also probably know my part right?"

"Yeah??" 

"Then can you right the lyrics to it then?" Hansol smirks. 

"H- Hold up! Can you at least rap that part?" Seungkwan pouts cutely. 

"... Fine~ Just for you!" he shyly says.  **"Don't take this the wrong way! But neo malgon an boyeo! You're so ice ice baby at the same time neon nal nogyeo! Just can't get enough, nal neoege sumgim eopshi boyeojugo shipeo~"**  he covers himself in embarrassment. 

"That was great!" Seungkwan applauds.

"Thanks~" Hansol turns red. "Now, how about we start writing?" he places the notebook in front of him. Seungkwan picks up a pencil and begins the test. 

 

3:16 pm

Seungkwan wraps up with a couple of words and hands it to Hansol. He snatches it quickly and reads it out loud.  **"Don't tack this the wong way. But  너 말곤 안 보여 ! You so ice ice baby at same time 넌 날 녹여! Just can't get enogh, 날 너에게 숨김 없이 보여주고 싶어!"**  Hansol laughs. "You were close!" he marks the incorrect words and shows it to Seungkwan. "It's 'take' not 'tack'. 'Wong' is 'wrong'. This part is 'You're so ice ice baby at the same time'. You also forgot the 'u' in 'enough'" Seungkwan nods. "I'll give you an... 8/10!" Hansol announces. 

"Grrr!" Seungkwan playfully slaps him. Hansol rubs his arms as he gives a fake pain reaction.

"Let's finish this up soon! I have a schedule next in about... 20 minutes!" he flips to the next page. "Next, I'll test you on your reading. All you have to do is read and sing the lyrics to 'Sunday Morning'!" What a coincident. Today was Sunday. Seungkwan scans over the paper. 

"I needa warm up first" he turns around and begins to scream out random words. He can hear Hansol laughing like a kid. 

"You ready?" he turns back to Hansol holding his phone.

"Yeah..." Seungkwan wasn't nervous at all. He was used to singing English covers from Beyonce. Hansol presses play. 

 

**"Sunday morning rain is falling"**

**"Steal some cover, share some skin"**

**"Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable"**

**"You twist to fit the mold that I am in"**

**"But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do"**

**"And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew"**

**"That someday it would lead me back to you"**

**"That someday it would lead me back to you"**

Hansol sways to the beat. 

**"That may be all I need"**

**"In darkness she is all I see"**

**"Come and rest your bones with me"**

**"Driving slow on Sunday morning"**

**"And I never want to leave"**

 

The lyrics ends here and Hansol stops the music. He claps for Seungkwan's performance. 

"That was the BEST COVER EVER!" Hansol does his gummy smile.

"Thanks..." Seungkwan blushes. 

"I'll give you an 11/10! One extra point for your solo!" he scribbles it down and begins to pack up. Seungkwan helps out. "Let me get the cameras"Hansol stands up and exits out of the room. Seungkwan finishes up cleaning the table and his belonging. Hansol returns back with 6 cameras and shoves it in his bag.

 

3:29 pm

"See you next time?" Seungkwan brushes off himself as he stands up. 

"Yeah dude, of course..." he follows behind him as he slowly opens the door. Hansol shuts the door and locks it completely. Seungkwan turns around in confusion. 

"Uh-"

"I forgot to give my thanks to you..." he moves closer to Seungkwan. His back hits the door. Hansol leans even closer to Seungkwan and whispers. "Thanks for deleting those clips back then... I would've been in trouble if everyone saw what I was doing in your room..." Seungkwan's ears tingle. 

"Yeah, you better be grateful" Seungkwan doesn't hesitate and moves closer. "You know, I was about to grope your juicy ass." His hands slithers down to Hansol's waist "Your tight jeans made it SO HARD for me resist. Next time, wear something looser, alright?" he grins. 

"Of course... and maybe next time, do your pleasing activity at a different time... We don't want the viewers to know that you moan to my name everyday..." Hansol plays with his waistband. 

"I'll take note..." Seungkwan grabs a handful of his meat. "Let's head out, shall we?" he opens the door and lets go of him. Hansol puts on his shoes and walks out the door.

"The next time we meet, I'll punish you..." Hansol chuckles.

"You're one kinky guy hmm?" Seungkwan leans against the enterance. "Yeah, hit me with your ruler teacher Hansol~" he licks his lips seductively. 

"Alright, you asked for it..." the brown haired brushes his locks back. "See yeah~" he strolls away.

"Bye Hansolie~" Seungkwan says. He closes the door and breaks down.  _Shit, what ARE we going to actually do next time?_  He enters the shower later and thinks about Hansol again. 

 

3:30 pm

"Damn, Seungkwan is a tease." Hansol can still the sensation on his ass. 


End file.
